Orange Blossom Bear
'Orange Blossom '''is one of Strawberry Shortcake's best friends and main characters in the series. BioEdit Brave, bold, and generous, Orange Blossom is a good friend always up for something new and exciting. This girl has a lot to offer; both in personality, and as the owner of Orange Mart. AppearanceEdit Orange Blossom has orange fur with bright brown eyes bordering on orange. Her eyeshadow is cyan and light orange. She has brown hair with slight curl, reminiscent of Strawberry's but with layered bangs and short flared forelock strands. She wears a flower with an orange ornament. Also like Strawberry, she would be shown wearing her hair in a ponytail over one shoulder at times. Her casual attire consists of a white top beneath an orange and peach split colored tank-top with a white line in the center accent by her flower symbol adorned with an orange. The white belt has a thin orange line in the center, while her skirt resembles a sliced orange lined in peach. Her white and golden orange striped leggings accent her peach boots, which have hot pink bottoms and an orange line attached to an orange ornament on the side of the heel. During outings with the others, Orange could be seen in a white top with orange sleeves and a pale orange pattern, an orange pleat skirt, white and pale orange striped leggings, and light orange flats. Her other outfit lacked the dot print and came with gold pants and a pair of white and gold sneakers accent with orange. PersonalityEdit Orange is naturally perky and friendly with a wise and creative side. She enjoys inventing new things and coming up with plans or ideas. She is a true friend who does her best to ensure everything runs smoothly. She is also very brave, but at times is known for jumping into things head-first. At times Orange can be a perfectionist and prefers organization and tidiness- to the point of distraction if something should be thrown out of order. She is also stubborn and refuses to give up whenever she sets her mind to something, even if others believe it isn't worth it or keep offering to lend her a hand. She can be sensitive and if someone was to show concern over her plans or ideas, she takes it as a sign she isn't trusted. She struggles greatly when it comes to admitting she might need any help. Official Hub ProfileEdit ''Orange Blossom runs the Orange Mart in Berry Bitty City, and she's always ready with a smile to help her customers. She always says you can't put a price on helping others. TalentsEdit Orange is a lot like Strawberry, in that she is shown to be a good leader and is brave and smart. She tries to make things both fun and fair, although she may struggle to keep the balance. She is open to new ideas and is always willing to hear others out though, and because of her experience running her shop she is very good at organizing and has been show to have a great memory. She is also highly brave and impulsive, putting her bolder instincts the others appear to lack to good use should they try something new or get into a dangerous situation. RelationsEdit * Strawberry Shortcake: Good friends who often hang out together. They are extremely similar. * Lemon Meringue, Blueberry Muffin, and Plum Pudding: Unless with the group, she does not see them on her own often. * Raspberry Torte: Orange and Raspberry appear to be good friends. * Cherry Jam: Like the others, she was a groupie and treated Cherry as a star and not a real friend at first until realizing how upset it made her. She went on to earnestly befriend her after. * Huckleberry Pie: * Marmalade: Her lovable puppy that Orange appears to spoil, implied by the way she talks to it. * Sweet and Sour Grapes: * Apple Dumplin: Quotes Edit * "Thank you for shopping at Orange's General Store, where there's a place for everything, and a thing for every place." Appearances Edit * All of Pilots and Season 1-, thus far except for: * Berry Double Trouble TriviaEdit * Orange Blossom is the only main character with a different skin tone. * She is biethnic. * She does not have light skin at all. But her hair matches that and her eyes. * She can play the violin, tambourine, and keyboard. * In the pilot movie, Orange's eyes were orange, while in the actual series they appear brown. * This is the only series where Orange does not have a puffy, up worn hair style. It's implied from images that in the upcoming series it will be worn up and is puffy again. * Although she is said to be the bravest of the girls, she is easily frightened and struggles to adapt the most. Highlight episodes include Nothing to Fear but Berries Themselves, and On the Road. * Orange was the only Berry Girl who wore boots normally, until Sour Grapes joined the cast. ** She was also the only girl with a flower icon until Cherry Jam joined the cast. * Her voice actress voices G3 Pinkie Pie. ** In G4, Pinkie Pie's current voice actress voices Lemon Meringueand Sweet Grapes. * She is the only main character whose full name is not a type of dessert. ** Until Season 4, when the Grape Twins joined the cast. * This form of Orange appears to nearly duplicate Strawberry Shortcake in terms of appearance. * Orange starred in the premier episodes of both the Season 1 and Season 2. Category:Female Characters Category:Bears Category:Orange Characters Category:Just Dessert Pets Category:Characters who wear eyeshadows Category:Wonder pet Category:Characters who wear Hats Category:FullSize Doll as Pets Category:Just Desserts Pets